


The Ending to Spider-Man Homecoming I Wish We Had

by Addison_The_Weird



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison_The_Weird/pseuds/Addison_The_Weird
Summary: In which Aunt May finds out Peter is Spider-Man.





	The Ending to Spider-Man Homecoming I Wish We Had

**Author's Note:**

> I have like, three other things I need to write, but I also just saw Spider-Man Homecoming. And this is the product of that.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Peter jumped and spun only to face his aunt standing in his doorway, wide eyed in shock

“May! Uh, Aunt May! I can explain! I can explain! Uhh this is just a very cool set of uh… pajamas. Its pajamas. Yeah. Definitely.” Peter spoke nervously. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker! What the actual Fuck!” She yelled at the boy, “And you better not lie to me! Or I swear I will ground you for-For- until forever! i will ground you forever!”

“Okay-okay!” Peter backed up a bit, a little scared because he had never seen his Aunt so livid. “I-I'm Spider-Man.”

They were both silent for a moment, processing the fact that that Peter actually said that. May literally just walked into the living room, away from Peter’s door. He stood motionlessly for a few moments before racing to the living room, where his Aunt sat on the couch, head in her hands. 

“Aunt May?” Peter asked softly.

“Kid,” Aunt May slowly lifted her head from her hands, “Did you even have an internship with Tony Stark in the first place? Have you been lying about that too!”

“Mr. Stark, gave me the suit. He was monitoring me to make sure I didn’t get in over my head.” Peter hung his head in shame from being exposed as a liar.

“In over you- In over your head!” Aunt May stood, she was yelling, “Peter, you could get killed! You are fifteen! Fifteen!”

“Well what else am I supposed to do!” Peter met her angry gaze head on.He had faced everyday, run of the mill villains and super villains, he would not back down against his Aunt, “If I have these powers and I do nothing to help, then I am just as bad, if not worse than all the bad people that I stop!”

“You could die!” May yelled. Both stood in tense silence for a moment before Peter walked into his bedroom, grabbing his mask and his backpack of civilian clothing.

“Where are you going!” May demanded as Peter opened his window and slipped on his mask.

“Patrol.” He said coldly, slipping out the window.

He knew he shouldn’t act like such a child. He understood why his aunt reacted the way she did. Really, he did. It was just that, he wasn’t an idiot. He fully understood the consequences of what he was doing. He understood, he could die. But if he died s Spider-Man, at least he would die actually doing something worthwhile. So he patrolled the city for a few hours. For once he was actually productive.

He stopped a lot of people from doing crimes. A guy trying to steal from an old lady. Some guy trying to rape a girl (He may have used the taser webs on that one). Some girl buying drugs from a really old guy. He gave a nice old couple directions. Accidentally scared a young couple and he managed to get a pretzel from a stand guy because he saved their cousin in D.C. apparently. Even with the worthwhile patrol though, he felt bad for storming out on Aunt May. He sent her periodic texts during his patrol to let her know he was okay and he was sorry. Her only reply was that they had to talk.

“Aunt May?” He called, entering the front door in his civilian clothes, suit in his bag. She sat on the couch.

“Peter, come here.” She sighed, getting up and hugging him. Peter complied.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

“I know kid, I know,” she squeezed him a little tighter, “Peter, you have so much to explain to me.”

Peter pulled away and nodded,“Okay. Where do you want me to start.”

“Can you do anything without,” she gestured to the backpack,”The suit.”

“Yeah. I can stick to things and I am super strong,’ Peter was tempted to tell her about how he lifted the rubble off of himself, but he figured that could give his aunt a heart attack.  
“So with the suit you just shoot webs?” May raised her eyebrows. Peter nodded 

“Watch.” he said, as he jumped and stuck his hand and feet to the ceiling. May shrieked, eyes going wide.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Peter lowered himself down.

“Jesus, Peter,” she said in shock, “ how did this... ”

“I got bit by a radioactive spider on a class trip.” Peter laughed nervously.

“Riight. Radioactive spider. Surprisingly not the weirdest thing I’ve heard today.” May smiled a little

“The suit Mr. Stark made uses a version of the webs I made. Slightly different but there’s super sticky webs and taser webs and the webs I use to swing around the city.” Peter explained.

“So Stark knows?” she asked.

“He uhh,” Peter said nervously, “offered me a job as an Avenger. But I turned it down because I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Well, at least you’re being responsible about something,” May sighed, “I’m assuming when Mr. Stark took you on the trip it was more explaining the suit than interning?”

“Uhh, actually,” How was he going to explain that…” I was in Germany. And I fought half of the Avengers,”

“WHAT!” May said furiously.

“But- but it’s okay-” Peter stuttered a little, “Because I actually sorta helped them win?’

“Explain, Peter.” May was pissed.

“I uhh, stole caps shield. And then I fought the Winter Soldier and the Falcon which was awesome. The Winter soldier had a metal arm, which was so cool! But yeah, I webbed them to the floor. And then I fought Cap and he told me to not do that, but Mr. Stark told me to, so I did. And I didn’t do to bad. And then this guy who could shrink was surprisingly able to grow and it was actually so cool! But I tied his legs together and I tripped him! Cap and some others got away, but we arrested the others! I didn’t even hurt!” Peter insisted. May closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Peter,” she sighed, opening her eyes to see her nephew, her only living family,”That was dangerous. And reckless. You could die doing this, I’m sure you’ve had close calls already. I don’t want you doing this any more.”

“Aunt May!” Peter pleaded.

“Give me one good reason I should let you put yourself at risk.” she crossed her arms and looked expectantly at him.

“Who else will!” Peter said loudly.

“The police, Peter! The police!” May’s voiced raised as well.

“I have the ability to help people! If I just sit back and watch things happen I will regret it for the rest of my life!” Peter was almost yelling.

“You could die!” May actually yelled. Again, there was tense silence.

“I’m not going to stop. This city needs me. A hero for the little guy. I may not stop world ending catastrophes, but I am saving people’s lives. I can’t just walk away from that. I’m sorry May.” Peter said a little coldly. May sighed, sitting herself on the couch.

“Peter. I don’t want you getting hurt.” May said.

“I have a duty to protect the people of this city.” Peter sat next to her.

“You’re fifteen.” May pointed out.

“And I can’t just walk away from this. With great power, comes great responsibility.” Peter replied.

“To noble for your own good, aren’t you?” she chuckled bitterly.

“I guess,” he shrugged.

“Alright.” May groaned, “You can do your hero thing, but you need to tell me before you go on your patrols. And if you get hurt. And what happens while you’re doing your thing. And the second your grades drop, you are done. okay?”

“Thanks Aunt May!” Peter hugged his aunt tightly.

“Now,” May smiled,,”Let’s go get ice cream and you tell me about being Spider-man so I don’t worry more than I have to.”


End file.
